redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Relocated Part 2
Deuxième partie Fade in to Simmons running up a cliff to look at Blue Base Radio sounds SIMMONS : en : Come in, Sarge, come in. I can see Blue Base but there's noone around. There's some kind of light and it looks like somebody's working on somethin'. I'll have a look closer and see if I can find anyone but I don't think that there- fr : Répondez, Sarge, répondez ! Je vois la base bleue mais il n’y a personne dans les environs. Il y a un genre de lumière et on dirait qu’une personne travaille sur quelque chose. Je vais y jeter un œil et voir s’il y a quelqu’un mais je doute qu’il y ai… CABOOSE : en : Hello. fr : Bonjour ! SIMMONS : en : Jesus! Don't do that! fr : Seigneur ! Ne fait pas ça ! CABOOSE : en : Hey Simmons. Uh, were you guys coming to attack me? Uh, because I'm kinda busy right now. Do you think you could attack me later maybe like uh, like next week? fr : Salut, Simmons. Euh, vous êtes venus m’attaquer ? Euh, parce que je suis plutôt occupé pour l’instant. Pensez-vous pouvoir m’attaquer plus tard, genre… la semaine prochaine ? SIMMONS : en : We're not attacking you, I'm just coming over to spy on you. fr : On ne t’attaque pas, je suis venu pour t’espionner. CABOOSE : en : Oh, awesome. fr : Oh, génial ! SIMMONS : en : And figure out how you got your power turned on. fr : Et comprendre comment vous avez rétabli le courant. CABOOSE : en : Oh, you mean the invisible magic, yeah. Uh, you know it was already on when I got here. Very convenient. fr : Ah, tu parles de la magie invisible, ouais. Euh, tu sais, c’était déjà en route quand je suis arrivé. Très pratique. SIMMONS : en : And I'm also trying to figure out what you're doing. fr : Et j’essaye aussi de découvrir ce que tu fais. CABOOSE : en : Doing? Nothing. There's no reason to do anything. Why would I be doing something? I wouldn't, that's why. So I'm not. fr : Faire ? Rien. Inutile de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose ? Je ne voudrais pas, c’est pour ça. Donc, je ne fais rien. SIMMONS : en : If you're not doing anything then why are you too busy? fr : Si tu ne fais rien, alors pourquoi es-tu occupé ? CABOOSE : en : What? fr : Quoi ? SIMMONS : en : You just said we couldn't attack you right now because you were too busy. fr : Tu viens de dire qu’on ne pouvait pas t’attaquer tout de suite parce que tu étais trop occupé. CABOOSE : en : ...I'm going to have to ask you to leave. fr : Je vais devoir te demander de partir… SIMMONS : en : Why. You are doing something aren't you. fr : Pourquoi ? Tu fais quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? CABOOSE : en : Ah- Simmons, stop being nosy. Do you want to lose all your spying privileges? fr : Simmons… arrête d’être curieux. Voudrais-tu perdre tous les privilèges de l’espionnage ? Cut to Sarge yelling up at Grif, who's climbing the tower on top of Red Base SARGE : en : Come on, Grif! Hurry it up! fr : Allez, Grif, dépêche-toi ! GRIF : en : Hey, don't rush me! This is high! Shouldn't I have on safety gear or something? fr : Hé, ne me pressez pas ! C’est haut ! Je ne devrais pas avoir un équipement de protection ou autre chose ? SARGE : en : You have armor, numbnuts! That's like having a helmet for your whole body. So stop complaining. fr : Tu as une armure, tête de nœud ! C’est comme d’avoir un casque sur ton corps tout entier, alors arrête de te plaindre ! GRIF : en : No, I mean, shouldn't there be like a safety rope, or at least some railings? fr : Non, je veux dire, il ne devrait pas y avoir une corde de sûreté, ou au moins un garde-fou ? SARGE : en : Grif, use yer head! If we had a rope tied up there already, you could just climb up the rope! Stop askin' dumb questions. fr : Grif, sers-toi de ta tête ! Si on avait déjà une corde attachée là-haut, tu aurais pu simplement grimper à la corde ! Arrête de poser des questions stupides. Simmons returns SIMMONS : en : Hey, Sarge. fr : Salut, Sarge. SARGE : en : Simmons, what did you find out? fr : Simmons, qu’as-tu appris ? SIMMONS : en : Well, I know their base isn't running on brain power. fr : Eh bien, je sais que leur base ne fonctionne pas à la matière grise. SARGE : en : Excellent, that means Grif can still be used as fuel once we get the generators turned on. fr : Excellent, ça veut dire que Grif pourra être utilisé comme combustible une fois qu’on aura mit les générateurs en route. SIMMONS : en : Caboose has no idea how their power works. He said it was already on when he got there. fr : Caboose n’a aucune idée de la façon dont leur courant marche. Il a dit que c’était déjà actif quand il est arrivé. SARGE : en : Huh, favouritism. Command always did like them best. fr : Ah, du favoritisme… Le Contrôle les a toujours mieux aimés. SIMMONS : en : He said he'd run us an extension cord if we could find one long enough. fr : Il a dit qu’il nous brancherait une rallonge si on en trouve une assez longue. SARGE : en : No way, not falling for that. fr : Pas question de tomber si bas. SIMMONS : en : Hahhh, I had a feeling you wouldn't. fr : J’avais le sentiment que vous refuseriez. SARGE : en : He'd choose just the right moment to cut us off from a valuable resource! fr : Il n’aurait qu’à choisir le bon moment pour nous couper les vivres ! SIMMONS : en : A resource we don't even have access to to begin with! fr : Des vivres qu’on a même pas, d’abord ! SARGE : en : That's exactly right. He wants to soften us up, and then yank the carpet out from under our feet! No way. Besides, Grif's on his way to figuring out this problem as we speak. Heh heh. fr : C’est exactement ça. Il veut nous attendrir, puis tirer brusquement le tapis sous nos pieds ! Pas question ! De plus, Grif se charge de résoudre notre problème, hé, hé ! SIMMONS : en : Where is he, anyway? fr : Où est-il, d’ailleurs ? SARGE : en : Up there. fr : Là-haut. SIMMONS : en : Whwhat? What's he doing up there? fr : Quoi ? Que fait-il là-haut ? GRIF : en : Help me Simmooons! fr : Aide-moi, Simmons ! SARGE : en : I think that blue bolt has something to do with the power and ours isn't working. fr : Je pense que cette boule bleue a un rapport avec l’électicité et notre manque. GRIF : en : Jesus Chrihihihist! fr : Seigneur Dieu ! SIMMONS : en : So why didn't you climb up there? fr : Alors pourquoi ce n’est pas vous qui avez grimpé là-haut ? SARGE : en : Me? Afraid of heights. I mean allergic. fr : Moi, j’ai peur du vide. Je veux dire que j’y suis allergique. GRIF : en : Everyone's afraid of heights! fr : Tout le monde a peur du vide ! SIMMONS : en : You have a fear of heights? Didn't you used to jump out of ships in high orbit during the war? fr : Vous avez peur du vide ? N’aviez-vous pas l’habitude de sauter hors des vaisseaux en orbite durant la guerre ? SARGE : en : And how do you think I developed that fear? That shit was crazy. fr : Et comment penses-tu que j’ai développé cette peur ? C’est des trucs de dingue ! GRIF : en : There's a bird up here fucking with me! fr : Il y a un oiseau ici qui se fout de moi ! SARGE : en : Quit makin' friends and get up there! fr : Cesse de te faire des amis et monte là-haut ! GRIF : en : Shoo, shoo! fr : Zou, zou ! SIMMONS : en : Sarge, why didn't you just let him use the ladder? fr : Sarge, pourquoi vous ne l’avez pas laissé prendre l’échelle ? Hey, turns out there's a ladder right there. Whaddaya know. SARGE : en : Oh right. I guess we didn't see that before he started up. My bad. fr : Ah, oui ! J’imagine qu’on ne l’a pas vue avant qu’il commence. Ma faute. GRIF : en : God dammit! fr : Bordel de Dieu ! Swoosh over to someone in blue armor that may be Caboose (but since when is he sneaky?) watching them SIMMONS : en : How could you miss something that big? fr : Comment avez-vous pu rater un truc pareil ? SARGE : en : Well, what can I say, Simmons. I guess you're a bit more observant than the rest of us. fr : Eh bien, que puis-je dire, Simmons ? J’imagine que tu es un peu plus attentif que nous autres. SIMMONS : en : No kidding. fr : Sans rire. The dude in blue creeps away and makes it to a downed ship Swoosh up to Grif on top of the base's giant spike GRIF : en : Okay, I made it! I'm at the top! fr : OK, je l’ai fait ! Je suis au sommet ! SARGE : en : Whaddaya see? fr : Que vois-tu ? GRIF : en : What!? fr : Quoi ?! SARGE : en : What do you see? fr : Que vois-tu ? GRIF : en : What do I see!? I see everything! Because I'm at the top of the fucking world! fr : Ce que je vois ?! Je vois tout ! Parce que je suis au sommet de ce foutu monde ! SARGE : en : Can you see the port where to bolt comes out? fr : Peux-tu voir le port d’où sort la boule ? GRIF : en : Yeah, it's right here! But I think it's blocked! fr : Ouais, c’est juste ici ! Mais je pense que c’est bloqué ! SARGE : en : What? fr : Quoi ? GRIF : en : It's blocked! fr : C’est bloqué ! SARGE : en : What's blocking it? fr : Qu’est-ce qui le bloque ? GRIF : en : It looks like a bunch of pieces of a ship. fr : On dirait un tas de morceaux d’un vaisseau. SARGE : en : ... That's disgusting. Who would climb all that way up there just to do that? fr : C’est dégoûtant ! Qui gravirait tout ce chemin pour faire ça ? GRIF : en : I said shipuh! fr : J’ai dit vaisseaux ! (Sarge a compris {\i0}shit{\i1} (merde) au lieu de {\i0}ship{\i1} (vaisseau).) SARGE : en : Oh right. fr : Ah, bien. SIMMONS : en : What kind of ship is it? fr : Quel genre de vaisseau est-ce ? GRIF : en : How the fuck should I know? It's in a million pieces! What difference does it make? fr : Bordel, comment le saurai-je ? Il est en mille morceaux ! Qu’est-ce que ça change ? SIMMONS : en : Sorry! I'm just naturally curious. fr : Désolé, je suis d’un naturel curieux. GRIF : en : I'm gonna spit on you Simmons! fr : Je vais te cracher dessus, Simmons ! SARGE : en : What do you think, Simmons? fr : Qu’en penses-tu, Simmons ? SIMMONS : en : Mm, it's really hard to say without seeing it, but I guess he could try to clear the blockage. I'm a little concerned though. If he clears it and that bolt goes off, it could kill him. fr : C’est vraiment difficile à dire sans le voir, mais j’imagine qu’il pourrait essayer de déboucher le passage. Ça me préoccupe un peu, par contre. S’il le débouche et que cette boule sort, elle pourrait le tuer. SARGE : en : That's an excellent thought. And what was the concern you said you had? fr : C’est une excellente idée. De quoi as-tu dit te préoccuper ? SIMMONS : en : *sigh* Nothing Sir. fr : Rien, chef. SARGE : en : Alright then, let's get crackin'. Kill two birds with one stone. But I'd settle for one bird and a Grif. Heh heh. fr : Bon, alors, procédons à la fissuration. Faire d’une pierre deux coups. Mais je me contenterais de faire mouche sur Grif, hé, hé. Bird caw GRIF : en : I said shoo! You stupid fucking bird! fr : J’ai dit zou ! Espèce de saloperie oiseau ! Accès aux autres épisodes